Ballroom Kiss
by SpringSakuras
Summary: This story is based off of the episode Loosely Ballroom, heres the twist Zack and Cody are left with no one to dance with but themselves. Things get heated up.UPDATE!Moved to It all Started With the Tango. This will not continue anymore. Other story will.
1. The Tango

Janice and Jessica stormed out of the ballroom angrily. Cody gave a worried look to Zack. Zack thought for a brief moment and came up with an idea.

"Cody we're gonna have to dance together!" Zack leaned closer to Cody so he could hear.

"You're nuts—!" Cody was cut off by Zack, "Look around who else are we gonna dance with?"

Cody looked around and sighed in defeat. The music started up low, and then grew to a nice tango rhythm. Zack grabbed a rose and stuck it in his mouth horizontally. The twins circled each other and brought their bodies close. Cody quickly grabbed the rose with his own mouth. Circling each other again Zack angrily grabbed the rose, quickly throwing it aside; grabbed Cody pulled him in close. Clasping Cody's right hand, putting his arm gently above Cody's shoulder, Zack began to dance rhythmically with the music.

Moving across the ballroom, Zack grabbed Cody close and switched directions. Holding on to each other's waist they kicked the air with the sound of the music. Zack quickly swung Cody close to the floor. Dancing to the music, the twins held each other closely. Zack held his arm out and twirled Cody, bringing his younger brother close again. Cody stared into Zack's eye.

"Z-Zack," Cody stuttered out, blushing. Zack brought his face closer to Cody's slowly closing the gap between them. Blushing harder then ever Cody leaned in, lacing his arms around Zack's neck, deepening the kiss. Slowly making their way out of the ballroom, they ran up to their room. Zack pushed Cody onto the bed and kissed him fiercely.

After a few minutes of making-out, Cody lay on top of his older brother's chest.

"Z-Zack…?" Cody mumbled out, lifting himself up to look at his brother.  
"Yeah Cody,"  
"I…love you," Cody stared deeply into Zack's eyes. Zack could see worry and disappointment in Cody's eyes.

"I love you too." Zack kissed Cody on the forehead. Cody smiled and leaned back onto Zack's heaving chest. They never found out who won the competition, but they fell asleep with new-found love for each other.


	2. The Morning

Cody woke up on top of his slightly older brother. Yawning quietly, Cody gently got off of Zack. This was completely normal, Cody getting up before Zack. Cody glanced at the clock, it read '9:12', too early for Zack to get up. Carey was out making breakfast for the twins.

"Oh morning honey," Carey said pleasantly. Her cold had disappeared. Cody smiled at her and sat down at the table.

"Who won the contest?" He wanted to know, but all he remembered was kissing Zack.

"Esteban won, thanks to the nurse from that one old man…" Carey trailed all forgetting the man's name. Cody nodded and smiled as Carey placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Cody slowly poured maple syrup onto his pancakes.

"Why did you and Zack leave so suddenly? I heard you two got real close together and ran out of the ballroom. What exactly happened Cody?" Carey sat next to Cody, sipping her coffee. 'No! Mom can't know what we did! I have to think of something!' Cody thought, panicking.

"Cody got real sick and I had to take care of him. I didn't want him to make other people sick." Zack said drowsily. Cody smiled thankfully towards Zack, who took his place across from Cody at the table. Carey got Zack his plate of pancakes and placed it in front of him.

"Thanks mom, what time is it?" Zack ate a piece of his pancakes.

"It's about nine-thirty---! Oh boys I'm sorry I have to leave early today but I have to sing at a gig and probably won't be back until eight, alright?" Carey got up and put her coffee mug in the sink."Oh and boys…behave, I won't send Maddie to baby-sit you but Mr. Moesby will." Carey blew kisses to her boys and left. Zack got up and put his plate in the sink, then sat on the couch and turned the T.V. on.

"Thanks for telling mom that you were taking care of me, I wouldn't have came up with a good excuse." Cody put his plate away also and sat closely to Zack. Zack pulled Cody into a chaste kiss. Cody slowly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you Zack." Cody leaned onto Zack's chest. Zack ran his hand gently through Cody's hair.

"I love you too."

"Mhmm so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, I'm still a little sleepy," Zack yawned and put his arms around Cody's waist. Zack smiled slyly and pulled Cody up and towards their room. Zack pushed Cody down on to the bed and quickly started kissing him. Cody moaned with pleasure. Zack began to kiss Cody's neck. Biting and teasing the skin, then kissing it tenderly.

"Ahh, Zack!" Cody moaned again. Zack stopped before he went too far. He didn't want to hurt his baby brother.

"Cody before I go too far, I have to know if you really want to go through with this." Zack kissed Cody lovingly, and waited for a response.

"No, Zack I don't want to go 'all the way' yet, I'm sorry." Cody said quietly. Zack brought him into a hug and rubbed his back caringly.

"That's ok; I'll wait for you until we are ready for the next step." Zack said soothingly. Cody rocked with Zack until he had fallen asleep. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Zack thought to himself, smiling.


	3. The Day To Themselves

Zack had realized he had fallen asleep until Cody was shaking his shoulder.

"Mhmm, Cody? What's going on?" Zack mumbled, slowly opening his eyes. Cody smiled. 'I love his smile, so heart-warming.' Zack thought, bringing Cody's face close to his and kissing him softly. After a few minutes Zack pulled away and began stroking Cody's hair.

"I love you Cody."

"Mhmm I love you too."

"Soo what are we gonna do? I mean I don't want people to know about us yet." Zack looked into Cody's eyes. They were filled with love and passion. For him. Only for him.

"I… don't know; I don't want to go public yet either." Cody spoke softly, almost whispering. Zack suddenly brought Cody into a hug.

"No matter what, I will always love you." Zack said so bravely it made Cody want to cry. In fact he hadn't noticed that a tear slid down his cheek.

"Cody, Cody! Why are you crying? I'm sorry." Zack held Cody tighter.   
"No, Zack I'm crying because of what you said." Cody sniffled and smiled at Zack reassuringly. Zack smiled back and gave a quick peck on Cody's cheek.  
"I love you Zack, my Zack." Cody smiled and hugged Zack.

"Mhmm 'my Zack' I like that." Zack said sweetly, holding onto Cody's waist.

"So 'my Zack' are you hungry?" Cody said playfully. Zack laughed a little and nodded.

"Alright, hey what time is it?" Cody got off of Zack and wobbled. Obviously it was late because the sun was going down.

"Oh jeez it's already six!" Zack exclaimed. Cody smiled 'he's so blunt!'

"Alright I'll make something for us before mom gets back. What do you want; I think mom left us some lasagna. Is that alright?" Cody looked in the fridge, and pulled out the lasagna. Zack came from behind Cody and hugged him around the waist.

"That's fine, mhmm Cody I love the way you smell." Zack nuzzled his head in between the crook of Cody's neck and smiled. Cody gasped and turned around to face Zack.

"Mhmm Zack," Cody laced his arms around Zack's neck and kissed him passionately. Cody slowly pulled away and smiled lovingly at Zack.

"Alright now let me make the dinner." Cody turned around and put the lasagna in the microwave.

"Ok," Zack gave a small kiss to Cody on his cheek. Cody giggled and hugged Zack. The microwave 'dinged' and Cody pulled out the lasagna and placed it on to two separate plates. Cody put a plate in front of Zack and then placed one in front of himself.

"So how is it?" Cody ate a small piece of lasagna. Zack nodded in approval. After they finished eating Carey came home.

"Oh hey boys, I see you had the leftover lasagna." She smiled and plopped down in the recliner.

"Hard day mom," Zack asked, while changing channels. Carey nodded and leaned back. The twins said that it was time for bed and left Carey to sleep herself.

Cody snuggled in Zack's bed and scooted closer to Zack. Zack faced Cody and kissed him pleasantly.

"Good night 'my Zack', I love you." Cody whispered so that Carey wouldn't hear. Cody snuggled in closer to Zack and fell asleep. Zack kissed Cody's forehead and fell asleep himself.

"Sweet dreams 'my Cody'…"


	4. The Rambles of The Author

A/n: I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in like forever! But lately I have been busy and didn't have time to write! So anyway I will update soon, and since I have been cruel I will treat you all to a… SNEAK PEEK! -! Yes this will be short, so forgive me! The sneak peek will be in a summary format!

But before the special sneak peek I have to tell you all because like any other writers I don't want bad comments. Please I do put up that my story is incest and slash, so for those of you who really don't like slash or incest, don't read my story! I'm sorry I'm rambling!

SNEAK PEEK

Next to come in the story…

It's a school day!  
Zack and Cody are separated for almost the whole day, except for the very few classes together. They take time off from one class for each other. Soon after that they leave the school Cody finds something horrifying! Forced with what he has seen Cody is in terrible shock that he doesn't think he…!

You'll have to read to find out what happens next when Chapter 4 'The School Day' is released. Also this will take time for me to write so please forgive me for taking a few more days to write. Hopefully this chapter will be long! ;-; I know, I know I write really, really short chapters but bear with me I am trying to write them longer!

Forgive my rambles and wait patiently for the new chapter!

SpringSakuras!


	5. The School Day

The loud knocking of Carey woke Cody. He grunted and wiped his eyes harshly. Yawning, he got up and shook Zack's shoulder. Zack's slowly fluttered open his eyes. He looked at his brother with a loving smile. Cody's heart melted and his heart beat louder. Zack quickly pulled Cody down and kissed him chastely. The slightest moan escaped from Cody's lips.

Another set of loud knocking erupted from outside their door. This caused both of them to separate and blush furiously. Carey entered their room.

"Boys its 7:15! Come on, hurry up and get ready." Carey said sternly. She left the room soon after. Zack got out of bed and stretched. He yawned and pulled Cody into a hug. Cody nuzzled his head on Zack's chest.

"We have school today," Cody said quietly.

"I know; I have barely any classes with you too!"

"I know, hey why don't we meet up during one of our classes." Cody smirked, a devious smirk. Zack felt his face heat up. Zack nodded. He looks so hot when he smirks, Zack thought.

Cody got dressed and quickly groomed himself. Zack quickly threw on an outfit and left their suite, Cody soon followed. They entered the bus, Cody sat alone. Zack sat by a cute girl. The bus arrived hastily at their school. Cody instantly left for his first class. Zack took his time and stayed by his locker. All through out the day they were separated. Luckily they had lunch together.

They sat down next to each other.

"Hey Zack," Cody said softly. He looked worried or sad. Zack pulled Cody's wrist and pulled them into a restroom. Fortunately for them no one went to the restroom during their lunches. Zack grabbed Cody's face and kissed him deeply. He pushed both their bodies into a stall, just to be on the safe side. He locked the door not wanting to get caught. Zack feared what would happen if he was seen like this. Kissing his own brother; as if they were both boyfriend and girlfriend, it scared him most.

Zack ground his hips into Cody's hips. Cody's hand flung up and covered his mouth as he moaned. Zack ground his hips again. Cody stifled another moan.

"Ah, ah Zack s-stop," Cody barely managed to say. Zack slowly stopped and panted heavily.

"Why'd you make me stop, I missed you all day," Zack gave a small pout.

"Because I'm still not ready yet…" Cody said softly. Zack hugged Cody and gingerly kissed Cody's forehead.

"I'm sorry for going to fast again. Jeez if you hadn't of stopped me, we might have done it here. I'm sorry I really am but I missed you so much. Can ya' tell?" A hard bulge was visible through Zack's jeans. Cody giggled.

"Now I want you more," Zack paused "but I will wait for you. Come on, lunch is almost over." Zack kissed Cody on the cheek. Both left with a bit of blush over their faces.

Cody thought about Zack all next class. Images of Zack flooded his mind. Images of both of them together flooded his mind. He blushed at every fantasy. He then giggled as he thought of Zack's bulge. The fact that Zack had reacted to him in that manner brought blush to his face. It meant that Zack was physically yearning for him. That feeling made Cody's heart beat faster. That feeling made Cody feel loved. He knew all too well what would have happened or what will happen if they are ever caught; rejection, by everyone.

Cody's class ended quickly he had thought all about Zack the entire class. Cody needed to see Zack, to tell him how much he loved him. He looked for his brother, only to spot Zack at his locker. To Cody's utter most horror and shock, Zack nears himself closer to a cute girl, flirting with that girl in front of everyone.

Cody felt his heart burst, he couldn't accept to watch. He rushed to his final class. He couldn't think straight, his mind full of racing thoughts. Coincidentally there was a substitute in his last class; she passed out a worksheet for everyone to work on quietly. The class ended much to Cody's distress.

Cody quickly left the class and hurried to the bus. All he could see in his head was images of Zack and that girl. Zack entered the bus a while later, he tried to sit with Cody but he had put his book bag next to himself, as if reserving a seat. Zack moved on slowly. Cody looked mad, really mad.

When they arrived home Cody stormed off and left Zack alone. He hastily rushed to their suite. A note was clipped to the refrigerator it read:

Dear boys'

I have a lot of gigs tonight. Maddie isn't going to baby-sit you guys. Behave, please. I left you guys some meatloaf to eat for dinner. I won't be back until 11'o 'clock.

-Mom

Cody gazed at the paper and then rushed to Zack's and his' room. He locked the door and jumped on his bed. He started sobbing. Why would Zack do this to him? They had said many times before that he loved him right? Cody was so confused and sobbed harder.

"Cody, Cody! What's wrong? Tell me!" Zack yelled into the door. Cody couldn't stand to see his brother right now, not after what he'd just seen. Cody had cried all through out the rest of the day. Zack still banged on the door demanding to comfort his baby brother. Cody cried himself to sleep. Thoughts of Zack with that girl clouded his memory.


	6. The Make Up

When Cody woke up it was already nighttime. The room was dark and there was no sign of Zack. Cody wiped the sleep form his eyes and yawned. The clock read 11:45; he had been sleeping since he got home. Cody got out of his bed and slowly opened his door. He saw Carey on the recliner chair and Zack on the couch. He slowly moved closer to Zack. Zack looked terrible. His eyes outlined in red and all puffy. Cody couldn't bear the sight. He slowly backed away and crept into the bathroom.

Cody stared at the mirror. He almost looked as bad as Zack, maybe worse. He sighed heavily.

"What a mess…" he said to himself. He left the bathroom, slowly creeping back into his room. He didn't notice that Zack had moved. Cody shut the door quietly, but almost screamed when he saw Zack, who quickly covered Cody's mouth.

"Shh, mom's asleep!" Zack said in a whisper. Cody whined and tried to get away from Zack. Zack swiftly removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Cody let his eyes flutter close. Zack pulled back and stared deeply into Cody's eyes. Zack hugged Cody in an instant. Taken aback Cody slowly reacted.

"Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Zack muffled into Cody's shoulder. Cody felt warm tears seep through his shirt. Cody pulled Zack's face up close to his and kissed Zack. Zack dominated over Cody instantly. Zack lead the kiss into a trail down Cody's neck. Breathy moans bellowed from Cody.

"Ah, Zack I love you, mm…" Zack stopped kissing Cody's neck. The moans stopped. They watched each other intently.

"I-um, Cody…" Zack was speechless. They had said "I love you", but the way Cody said it; it held passion and love. Cody blushed and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"I know; I love you so much. Please tell me things that make you mad alright?" Zack said tenderly. They leaned on each other. Zack kissed Cody's forehead and sighed.

"I was just jealous. I know we can't show our love publicly but when you flirted with that girl-!" Cody was cut off by a swift kiss. Cody's heart leapt, it meant that Zack understands.

"I'm sorry Cody, but I have to keep flirting with the girls, but you have to understand that I will do this to keep our love secret. How about we meet in the restroom everyday? Just to be with each other? I love you," Zack gingerly kissed Cody.

"I-I don't know…"

"Please I know it sounds odd but it will help us, I promise!"

"Alright, but if you're going to flirt, do it when I can't see you do it." Cody playfully warned Zack. They kissed again, full of devotion and hope, they would get through this.

"Oh my it's 1:11! Make a wish, make a wish!" Cody tightly shut his eyes and concentrated.

"I wish to be with you and only you, Cody." Surprised Cody opened his eyes. Such a meaningful wish brought Cody close to tears. A single tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh jeez, why do I always make you cry?" Zack almost screamed. Cody put his finger on Zack's lips to silence him. He smiled warmly.

"I wish to be with you and only you, Zack. I love you." Zack smiled and hugged Cody, now realizing that they had school tomorrow.

"Hey lets go to sleep now, it's really late. Come on, love." Zack pulled Cody's wrist towards his bed. They laid down and Cody snuggled against Zack's chest. He feels so warm, Cody thought. They both fell asleep in each others arms.

Cody woke up first, before Carey would wake them up normally. He wriggled himself off of Zack. He smiled, and slowly tried to get out of bed. Zack pulled Cody back in bed. He smirked with desire. Zack pulled Cody down and kissed him fiercely.

"Ah, mm, come on! We have school!" Cody protested with a whine. Zack let go and got out of bed. He grabbed Cody by the waist and kissed him again.

"Mm, alright let's get ready for school. Maybe I'll surprise Mom by being up so early!" Zack went towards his dresser and got dressed, right in front of Cody. He blushed, Zack smirked deviously.

* * *

The school day wasn't as bad as it was the day before. They had met in the restroom during lunch. They cuddled and kissed, reluctantly returning to their next classes. Cody didn't see Zack flirt with any girls either. When they got on the bus Zack was already there waiting for Cody.

"What are you doing on the bus so early?" Cody sat down next to Zack. Zack smiled and whispered in Cody's ear.

"I want to be as faithful to you as possible. I love you." Zack planted the quickest kiss on Cody's cheek then looked out the window. Cody laughed.

"What?"

"You're blushing!" Cody whispered teasingly. Zack's face got redder.

"Oh just wait until we get home." Zack said warningly. The bus ride home was a bit quiet. Cody and Zack just kept exchanging looks and blushes. Nobody noticed that their hands slowly linked together. They would release when someone got off but quickly linked again.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I wasn't really inspired to write anything new. Ok maybe not, I was just lazy!XD Anyway the story is progressing well. I don't think I can say this enough, if you don't like boyxboy don't read! I hope you guys enjoy!

SpringSakuras


	7. The Special Treatment

After school was over Zack and Cody had the weekend to themselves. They had been spending a lot more time together. Either in during lunch in the restroom stalls, which was oddly always empty. Or in lunch sitting close together, sometimes holding hands underneath the table. They would never sit to close that would cause commotion but close enough. Today they had spent the lunch period actually eating lunch, secretly holding hands.

They had just gotten into their suite and noticed that Carey wasn't home. Zack smiled mischievously and grabbed Cody by the waist.

"I'm glad that Mom isn't home. Because if she was, I couldn't do this," he fiercely kissed Cody. Their tongues danced with passion. Zack easily dominated over Cody. They had made their way to the couch to a position where Cody was laying on top of Zack. Zack playfully blew into Cody's ear.

"Hey, mm, don't do that," Cody protested. "Wonder where mom is, she usually leaves a note." Zack planted a tender kiss on Cody's collarbone.

"I like it better when she isn't home."

"I figured you would say that. Stop blowing in my ear!" Cody shuddered, making Zack laugh. Suddenly he froze.

"What, what's going on?" Cody asked. Zack put his finger to Cody's lips silencing him.

"Mom's on her way in, hurry act normal!" Zack kissed Cody lovingly, "Last one before she come in; now hurry." Cody got off of Zack and sat in the recliner. At that moment Carey entered the room and sighed. She set down her things and slipped out of her shoes.

"Hey boys, sorry I wasn't home when you two got home, my last gig lasted a little longer than planned. Cody, honey are you alright? Your face is bright red, do you have fever?" Carey put her hand on Cody's forehead.

"No, Mom I'm fine. It's really warm or something. Do you have a lot of gigs tomorrow?" Cody pulled Carey's hand off his forehead and moved next to Zack so she could relax. She sat down in the recliner and nodded.

"Mom you can relax today, I'll order pizza for dinner." Cody got up and grabbed the phone. After he ordered pizza Carey went to bed. Her physical features showed that she was exhausted. She had told them to save her some of dinner. The pizza came soon after Carey had gone to bed.

"Mom looked really worn out," Cody paused. "I mean she's been working a lot lately." Zack nodded in agreement. They silently ate dinner.

"We should let her rest. Plus I figured that you'd like the time to ourselves." Cody put the rest of the pizza away and sat on the couch. Zack smirked and sat closely to Cody. Cody pushed Zack away. Zack confused tried to hug Cody again. Zack was pushed back once more.

"Alright, I'll ask; why do you keep pushing me away? I remember you saying to me "this is the time to ourselves" am I wrong?" Zack crossed his arms and pouted.

"You really are stupid," Cody lowered his voice. "I'd rather that we spend 'time to ourselves' in our room, where we are in private. Jeez I thought that you could have figured that out yourself." Zack thought about it and nodded. Cody sighed; he got off the couch and gently pulled Zack leading them towards their room. Zack didn't argue, when they got to their room he silently closed and locked the door. He pulled Cody towards him and kissed him. They crashed their bodies together and moaned softly. Zack suddenly stopped himself.

"Zack…? What's wrong?" Cody watched Zack's features closely.

"I keep feeling like I'm going to lose control. Cody, I understand that you aren't ready yet, but…" Zack trailed off. Cody kissed Zack and smiled.

"I know, I understand. I love you." Cody said. Zack grinned and embraced Cody tightly. Zack swiftly lifted Cody bridal style and place him on his bed. Cody frowned playfully.

"What, you're not sleeping next to me tonight?" Cody pouted. Zack leaned down to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. Cody laced his arm around Zack's neck. Zack placed tender kisses on Cody's face tailing down to his neck and collarbone. He lightly bit Cody's neck; then kissed it soothingly.

"I'd be mean if I didn't sleep with you. Which reminds me; tomorrow we have the day to ourselves. I think that you deserve a break. You are always doing things, so how about tomorrow is all about you. What ever you want," Zack propped himself up on his elbow. He stared at Cody as he fidgeted with his fingers. Zack laughed, he was obviously embarrassed. Cody leaned in and kissed Zack.

"A day dedicated to me, huh? Wow don't I feel special." Cody adjusted himself so he was leaning on Zack's chest. "I guess I do need a good break once in a while. How thoughtful of you," Cody beamed. Zack softly kissed Cody's forehead. They snuggled deeply and fell asleep.

Cody woke early as usual, Zack sleeping soundly next to him. He wriggled himself out of Zack's grasp and stretched. Zack groaned with protest. He quietly opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Carey was already gone; there was a note on the counter top. It read:

_Boys-_

_Sorry I had to leave so early. Lately I have been very busy; I know that you guys don't need a baby-sitter. I trust you both very much. I might get off around 3. Behave; tomorrow we will have the day together. I'm going to be off for the next four days._

_Mom_

Cody set the note down and noticed that Carey had made them plates of breakfast. Cody put up Zack's plate, knowing that he won't be up any time soon. He ate slowly while watching the television. He finished his breakfast around 9:45.

Cody sighed and got off the couch, he needed to shower. He removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. He slowly turned on the hot water, and then turned on the cold to balance the temperature. He washed himself quickly and got out as soon as he was done. Cody grabbed a towel and loosely wrapped it around his waist.

Zack groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stretched and glanced at the clock, it was already almost noon. Zack looked around and peacefully walked out of his room. Cody walked out of the bathroom in nothing else but his towel. Zack smirked and swiftly hugged Cody.

"Z-Zack, what time is it?" Cody said a little startled. Zack buried his head in the crook of Cody's neck. Zack leaned on Cody and smiled. Cody inhaled deeply. He covered his face in Zack's chest. They stood there basking in the moment for a long while. Cody felt Zack release him.

"Today is your day, so hurry and get dressed; although I like you in this towel best. Never mind I'm being selfish. Just finish getting dressed and I will eat breakfast or lunch." Zack scratched his head bashfully. Cody kissed Zack on the cheek and left for their room.

"Thank you, your breakfast is in the microwave." Cody closed the door. Zack went into the kitchen and took out his breakfast and ate it quickly. After Zack finished his breakfast, Cody come out from their room.

"Alright, I'm done getting dressed. Did you eat your--" Cody was cut off when Zack lightly pressed his fingers on Cody's lips. Zack smirked and moved his fingers.

"As I said earlier today is your day. What do you want to do? I won't allow you to do any kind of chore." Zack placed his hands on his hips and waited for Cody to respond. Cody shook his head and smiled. He leaned to hug Zack.

"You really are stupid. All I want to do is be with you. I love you Zack." Cody kissed Zack passionately. Zack pulled away for air. He smiled and embraced Cody once more.

"I figured that you would say that. I love you too." 


	8. The Heated Confession

Zack plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh, he was exhausted. He had dedicated the whole day to Cody. He had done all of Cody's jobs and little tasks that Cody always does. Zack sighed heavily again. Cody sat next to him and smiled.

"You really didn't have to do all of the things that I normally do. You must be really tired right?" Cody smile warmly. Zack shifted his weight and placed his head on Cody's shoulder. Taken aback and a little surprised, Cody slowly reacted.

"I know but, you do soo much, I wanted—no needed to make it up to you. I love you," Zack cupped Cody's face and tenderly kissed him. Zack unconsciously embraced Cody tighter. Warm kisses became hot and feverously steamy. They parted for air, gazing into each other's eyes. Zack leaned in and kissed Cody once again but he led a trail all down Cody's neck. Suckling, biting and teasing the skin, Zack would then soothingly kiss Cody's neck.

"Cody I don't know how much longer I can last. I feel like I'm going to loose control. I understand that you need to wait, and that you're not ready yet, but I don't know how much longer I can keep control." Zack breathed in. He stared into Cody's eye searching for a response. Cody smiled and kissed Zack lovingly.

"I can understand how you feel Zack, and I really appreciate that you've waited for so long. I love you and I want you to love me. You're the best thing in my life and I want you to know that whatever happens between us won't tear us apart. Zack I want you to love me." Zack stared and Cody in amazement. Zack kissed Cody and wrapped his arms around Cody. He slipped his hand up Cody's shirt and caressed his chest. Zack ran his fingers over the nooks and crannies of Cody's stomach.

Zack began to suck on Cody's collarbone. Breathy moans bellowed from Cody. His face was flushed beautifully and his body glistened with a slight coat of sweat.

"Ah… nh Zack but after this we're telling mom, ahh." Cody barely said. Zack nodded but didn't really comprehend the statement. His mind was filled with lust and pleasure. Before Zack could do anymore his instincts of Carey kicked in. He stopped and looked down at Cody. He was lying on the couch, with his shirt and hair disheveled and his face was mixed with pleasure.

"Ahhn, what's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Cody panted.

"Hurry up and fix your appearance mom's coming up." Cody's eyes widened. He quickly resituated himself, fixing his hair, clothed and other things. He looked up at Zack, he held a worried look. He knew that now was the time to tell Carey the truth.

"Are you nervous, because I am too." Cody said reassuringly. They twined their fingers together and waited. It wasn't long before Carey entered the suite. Cody's face was red and he could barely speak. Zack creased his brows, he could see the worry and discomfort of Cody, he spoke up.

"Mom can you sit down, we—Cody and me have something to tell you." Zack said bravely. Cody smiled and let out a relieved sigh. Carey softly kicked off her shoes. She had just gotten done with a gig; she was in a stunning red dress. She gave a puzzled look and sat down in the recliner. Zack briefly looked at Cody and squeezed his hand encouragingly. Zack blew out air and prepped for the inevitable.

"Mom, I'm in love with Cody, and he is in love with me." Zack said confidently.

"Wait…what? You—you can't mean?" Carey was baffled; she didn't know what to do. Her sons loved each other. Looking between the too she noticed they were holding hands, their shoulders were barely inches apart. She grimaced and looked away from them.

"Mom, I know that this is probably the worst to hear from us but we can't stop our feelings for each other." Cody blurted out. Carey couldn't speak, she was utterly confused. Carey got up and went to her room; Cody got up and followed her.

"I really need time to understand this situation." She said softly and closed the door behind her. Cody stared at Zack, and began to cry. Zack swiftly embraced and soothe his brother. Zack gently rubbed Cody's back and rocked them to a slow beat. Cody sobbed and hiccupped. Cody buried his head deeply into Zack's chest.

"Z-Zack… do—do you think she hates us now?" Cody muffled.

"No, I don't think she does. She will always love us, its okay. I love you…" Zack said kindly. After a few hours Carey still had not left her room. Zack forced Cody to move and go to sleep. Zack silently got into his pajamas and laid down next to Cody. Cody clung to Zack all night. Later, Carey came out of her room around one in the morning. She peered into the boys room, they were fast asleep. They were in the same bed, holding each other tightly. She glanced at Cody's face. Carey saw the happiness and love in Cody's expression. She smiled and slowly closed the door. She went to her room and slept.

Cody awoke extremely exhausted. Zack lay next to him still asleep. Cody snuggled in next to Zack and fell back asleep. Thank god it's Sunday, he thought. Around noon Cody woke up again. He noticed that Zack was not in their bed. He got up and looked around for Zack. He found his brother sitting in front of the TV with Carey in the recliner. Cody tried not to look at Carey, but her warm smile caught his attention. He sat down next to Zack.

"Cody how much do you love Zack?" Carey asked.

"I love him with all of my heart."

"And you Zack?"

"I love him with all of my heart as well." Zack said proudly. Carey nodded and got up. She hugged both of them tightly, and began to cry.

"No matter what I will always love you both," she said. Carey slowly released them and sat back down in the recliner. She wiped away the tear streaks down her cheeks and smile lovingly.

"Cody, are you always so happy when you're with Zack? When I checked on you two last night, and I saw such love and happiness in your expression." Carey said. Cody's face began to redden, and he nodded. "I'm very happy that you both found love in each other. Now I need to sleep, unfortunately I was awake all night thinking…"

"Mom, I love you so much, thank you for understanding us. I know it was hard to find out that your two sons love each other, but you accepted us for the way we are and because we're you sons." Cody said boldly.

"I love you both very much; now go away I need sleep." Carey reclined and instantly fell asleep. Zack reached over and pulled Cody into a deep hug. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned forward closing the gap. After a long breathless kiss, they released each other and tightly embraced. Cody opened his eyes and caught a glimpse at the time.

"Oh my, is it really noon?" Zack chuckled and nodded. Cody began to panic and fuss over all the time he'd lost by sleeping in. Zack cooed lovingly to silence his baby brother.

"It's alright calm down, you had a rough night. No need to panic over such simple things, okay?" Zack placed an affectionate kiss on Cody's temple. "Mom said that she loves us both and is very happy we both found love, so don't fuss over how much you slept in. I mean this will probably be the only time I'm even up before noon." Cody laughed and hugged Zack closely.

"Thank you, Zack I love you." Cody buried his head into Zack's chest.

"So what do you want to do today? To be honest I think we should have a laid back relaxed day." Zack pulled Cody close as he sat down on the couch. Cody crawled on top of Zack's chest and growled playfully.

"I could think of better things to do." Zack smirked and tackled Cody, pinning Cody beneath himself. Zack leaned down to capture Cody's soft lips and quietly sighed in contentment.

AN: Sorry Sorry I know I haven't updated in like forever! Forgive me! I will write so much more hopefully. Oh and I know the 'heavy steamy' scene seemed kind of rushed sorry, but I get anxious too!//// I seem to be getting more alerts and stuff when I haven't updated in so long! Here this should be a long chapter right? -.-;;


End file.
